


Kinktober 2019

by NocturnalNighthawk, NsfwNocturne (NocturnalNighthawk)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Im just doing it as I'm inspired, Late Kinktober, Leather Kink, M/M, Object Insertion, Spanking, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalNighthawk/pseuds/NocturnalNighthawk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalNighthawk/pseuds/NsfwNocturne
Summary: Well I've never done Kinktober before and I only started late on the first. So...this will be totally posted out of order.





	1. Snarry

“Alright, Sev. What do you have to say for yourself?” Harry had the older wizard bent over his lap bare assed and wiggling.

“Potter, let me up! I didn't do _anything_!”

Harry brought his hand down on Severus’s ass, rubbing the red mark that was left. “Are you sure, pet?” He saw his partner nod silently, so he spanked him a few more times. “Hope you're keeping count.” He felt Severus tense under his hand, and tsked in disappointment. “Well, I hope you're ready for more.”

Severus whimpered a little and relaxed more on the lap below him. He flinched when Harry whispered a spell and he felt something cold on his back and began to shudder. “What…what is that?”

Harry smirked down at the trembling man and ran the phallic-shaved ice down his spine again. “If you figure it out, it _doesn't _go into your greedy hole.” Harry harshly smacked the luscious ass in front of him again and reveled in the choked off sound Sev let out. He then softly rubbed the handprint left behind with the ice, and the older man whimpered again. “Figured it out yet?”

Sev shook his head lightly, but tried anyway. “An ice cube?”

“Close, Sev.” He felt the man relax a little, then tense up again when Harry put his wand to Severus’s asshole and prepared it with a few spells. “Too bad close doesn't count in horse shoes or sex games.” He teased his partner’s rim with the dildo. “Relax Sev, it's only an ice dildo.” He kissed the back of the other man’s neck and pressed the ice in, delighted about the sounds the cold was forcing out of the proud wizard. He then pulled Severus up to sit on his lap straddling his legs, and spelled the dildo to move.

Severus buried his face in Harry’s shoulder and couldn't help the moans and cries that came out of his mouth. Especially when Harry grabbed handfuls of his ass in both hands only to spread them and expose his hole to the warm air of the room. Harry let go of his one side of his ass only to spank him a few times, the last landing right on the base of the dildo, forcing it to thrust in harder. Severus _screamed_ as he came, and Harry only chuckled and brought his hand up to brush the long dark strands out of the potion master’s face. He let the ice work him through his orgasm before taking it out and kissing Severus’s lips to swallow the delightful whimper the action produced.

He let the older man rest a bit, eyes closed and head on his shoulder with breath warming his neck. Harry whispered little nothings in Severus’s ear and bright the man down from his high. He waited for some of the sensitivity to fade before shifting Severus up and lubing up his cock. Dark eyes opened wide when he felt something else probing at his abused rim, and looked up at Harry.

“What, did you think we were done? That was just preparation for me, love.” He eased his way into the twitching channel and almost came from the sudden cold on his dick when the older man clenched down “Oh, Sev. You feel so good. I love you so much.” Harry braced his feet on the floor and started thrusting as soon as Sev was fully seated.

Severus wanted to proclaim his love to the heavens, but the soft moans and groans pushing past his lips wouldn't let him, so he leaned forward to kiss those sweet lips and hoped his feelings made themselves known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I don't know if an ice dildo is technically safe, but hey! Anything is possible with magic.


	2. Harrymort

Harry quietly sat in a large office with concrete walls and cobblestone floors. In Harry’s humble opinion, it was rather obvious who the office belonged to, between the green banners with silver depictions of the Dark Mark and the brand new portrait of Lord Voldemort with his younger lover by his side. He had been ordered to come here, but office’s occupant hasn't showed up yet. So he was occupying himself by fiddling with a leather pair of gloves. He didn't notice the door behind him open.

“Harry Potter, the boy-who-betrayed. Thank you for coming.” Voldemort slammed the door shut behind him, smirking as the boy in the chair jumped up and whirled to face him.

“My lord! I apologize, I didn't hear you enter.” Harry knelt down on one knee, gloves still clenched in his hand. “What do you require of me?”

Voldemort glided on sure feet across the office to stand in front of his subordinate. “Oh dear Harry, poor little Potter. _What do I require of you_? Who are you to ask me any questions?”

“No one, my lord.” Harry could feel nervous sweat dripping down his back, and his arms began to tremble, but he held steady.

“That's right. No one.” Lord Voldemort began paving around the nervous man kneeling before him. “And yet…” he trailed off and stopped in front of him, gently removing the gloves from the clenched fist. “And yet, Mr. Potter, you dare.”

“I'm sorry, my lord.”

“Stand, my dear one. Show me your face. It's been so long since I've seen it.”

Harry stood and met his lord’s eyes, allowing the serpentine to go through his mind like a hot knife cutting through soft butter. When the dark lord pulled back, Harry got his first decent look at the man’s ensemble. A black long coat with a green collared shirt under it. Black military uniform pants and shiny black leather shoes.“You look good, my lord. I have missed you.”

“I have been staring at the picture of us, Harry, regretting my decision to send you to America. I see you fulfilled your mission, however.”

“Yes, my lord. The American Ministry has been destroyed and their magical population has been brought under your control.”

“Very good, my pet.” Voldemort watched with glee as Harry’s eyes clouded over with lust at the form of address. “You may now kneel before your dominant.”

Harry has never fallen to his knees faster, looking up at his lord with doe-eyes and whimpered as the man slipped the leather gloves over his pale fingers.

Voldemort walked up to his lover and undid his pants. “Open now, love. Accept my cock into your whore mouth. It's been so long, can you still take me?”

Eager to prove himself, Harry bent to kiss the man’s shoes and moaned at the feeling of the leather gloves patting his face. He then straightened his back again and took this man… his lord, his lover, and his dominant’s thick cock into his mouth.

Voldemort gently pet the dark unruly hair before gripping it hard and forced the bobbing head down until his love was gagging on his length. He gently wiped tears from the corners of those green eyes and sighed lovingly as he felt the tip of his cock go down the willing throat. “I love you Harry, welcome home, darling.”


End file.
